<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in Our Life by mugorashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428321">A Day in Our Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugorashi/pseuds/mugorashi'>mugorashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl Arashi AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls!!!!, School Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugorashi/pseuds/mugorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoko and Misaki just going through a normal day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl Arashi AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day in Our Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>10 years ago</em>
</p><p>The loud slam of the classroom door opening shocked Shoko enough to shake her to her very core. She let go of the pen she was holding and placed it on her chest, trying to regain herself. "Shoko-chan!!" the cause of her heart attack happily skipped their way over, unaware of what they've caused.</p><p>Shoko rolled her eyes, picked up her pen and brought her attention back to whatever class admin stuff she had to handle before leaving school. Ignoring the loud girl who was making her way nearer to Shoko. The girl sat on the chair in front of her the other way around, placed her schoolbag next to her, crossed her arms and placed it on the top of the back rest. "Why are you here Misaki…" Shoko sighed, not looking up from the paper she was writing on. "Hm…Practice ended and I knew you'd still be in school so I came to see you!!" The bubbly girl exclaimed, a huge grin evident on her face.</p><p>Aiba Misaki; a second year in their highschool. She was a member of the girl's basketball team and sometimes helps out with the Animal Lovers club when she has the time. She was bubbly and always ready to help out whoever. Though she is abit clumsy but overall she's someone you can rely on. Quite a chatterbox too especially if you mention something of her interests.</p><p>Sakurai Shoko; a third year in their highschool. The class president of her class. She also used to be the president of the school newspaper team but she's already stepped down her position with being a third year and all. Not the most approachable but she is still a highly reliable person as you can tell with being in many positions of leadership and all. In all honesty Shoko doesn't really like it but it suited her so might as well roll with it.</p><p>It's always a wonder how these two got to know each other but it was by a simple reason.</p><p>Ninomiya Kazumi.</p><p>Kazumi didn't look like it but she was truly a scary person. That cute exterior masks so many mysteries, it's terrifying. So being friends with her is definitely a benefit for you.</p><p>It's just that these two happen to be friends with Kazumi (forcefully in Shoko's case). The two happen to meet each other and Misaki seemed to be fixated with the upperclassman from that day onwards. Going out of her way to see Shoko, greeting her at the hallways, even finding her during lunch time so that they can have their break together. Shoko at first was pretty annoyed by the younger's constant bombarding but after awhile she's found herself enjoying her company and talking to her.</p><p>There was just something about Misaki's bubbly charm that always made her forgive her.</p><p>"Ne…Shoko-chan…When will you be done." Misaki asked, placing her head on her crossed arms, looking at the older student quizzically. Shoko - still not looking up from whatever she was doing, "Soon." She answered simply. Misaki huffed at the vague answer, pouting now. Shoko couldn't see but she could tell that was probably the case.</p><p>"Shall we walk home together?" The younger girl asked, her voice expecting. Misaki's always offered to walk back home together when there was an opportunity and never gave any room for Shoko to decline. Shoko just shrugged it off and allowed it. She did enjoy the lowerclassman's company so it didn't pose that much of a problem. Also the both of them walked the same direction too.</p><p>Shoko hummed approvingly in reply and this made a grin creep up Misaki's face. Shoko could never understand how Misaki could enjoy her company. But then again Misaki was difficult to understand in the first place.</p><p>Penning down the last few sentences regarding the class funds, Shoko placed her pen in her pencil case and placed it in her schoolbag and placed the documents she was tending to in a folder neatly and put that in her bag too. The other shot up when Shoko finished packing her things with a wide grin on her face. The upperclassman stood up and picked up her schoolbag, slinging it around her shoulder and returned a small smile to the girl in front of her who was still seated.</p><p>"Shall we go?"</p><p>Misaki nodded and shot up from the seat, neatly pushing it into the desk and picked up her schoolbag. "Let's go!"</p><p>The walk was peaceful as always, Misaki was telling her about her day and Shoko carefully listened. Giggling lightly when she told her about a silly thing she did, also adding in a "Haha really?" and a "Hah you dummy!"</p><p>When they reached the point where they would have to walk different directions, they would say their goodbyes and Misaki would place a chaste kiss on the other's cheek. The gesture never failed to make Shoko blush, and when the two would walk away from each other, Shoko would always have a smile on her face on her way home.</p><p>Oh right what was their relationship? Shoko didn't even know how to put a word to it but what she does know it's more of that of a friend and Misaki would never do this to any other person but Shoko. She did clarify that when they were on the rooftop one day, having lunch together.</p><p>Though there really wasn't a name to what they were, it was still fine wasn't it? They'll just figure it out soon.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg its been forever since ive posted in this series but anyways here u go !! shoko and misaki's story. this has been sitting in my drafts for forever and i finally remembered to finish it lmaooo.</p><p>i swear i'll try my best to update more pls be patient with me i have shitty memory and i get terrible writer's block.</p><p>but anyways !!! hope u enjoy this &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>